Buried Alive
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Ia diam dan lebih memilih untuk mengubur sedalam mungkin perasaannya yang tak kunjung mendapat sinyal dari pemuda itu./OOC/Rate/T/Pair/NS always.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : Out Of Character, many, mistakes, mainstream, boring, story from me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buried Alive**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum getir menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan hati. Disana, dibangku bercat putih panjang milik taman sekolah, aku melihat lelaki yang sangat aku cintai sedang duduk bermesraan dengan sahabatku.

Naruto Namikaze, dia adalah lelaki tampan yang menjadi incaran setiap wanita termasuk aku. Namun nasib tak berpihak padaku. Bersusah payah dan berbagai macam cara aku lakukan untuk bisa membuat ia melihatku sebagai gadis yang mencintai dirinya, dan semua pengorbananku hanya sia-sia. Yang terjadi, Naruto malah jatuh cinta pada Ino Yamanaka, sahabat terbaikku.

Mataku terasa perih, aku sudah tak kuat lagi menahan penderitaan ini. Haruskah aku pendam sedalam mungkin perasaan ini, atau juga, apa perlu aku harus ikut terkubur bersama hati ini yang tak lagi nyaman seperti dulu.

Tetapi jiwaku ini memberontak, ia tak mau pergi dari dunia ini dan hanya ingin terus melihat wajah Naruto meski tak bisa bersama sosok pirang nan atletis itu. Sulit menghindari takdir dan inilah dia jalan takdir yang sudah di tentukan oleh tuhan untuk ku, dimana aku menjadi pihak tersakiti dan terus begitu sampai akhir hayat.

Tidak, jangan lakukan itu. Kumohon padamu tuhan, tolong singkirkan pandangan hina yang tersaji di hadapanku ini. Aku tak sanggup melihat pria yang sejak lama aku cintai mengecup penuh sayang dahi sahabatku, seharusnya aku yang berada diposisi itu.

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, aku tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sesak ini. Kenapa, kenapa kau begitu tega padaku Naruto. Tak bisakah kau rasakan barang sedikitpun hatiku yang hanya untukmu ini. Dan kenapa kau bisa mencintai Ino, apa semua mengorbananku tak berarti apa-apa bagimu.

Apa mungkin karena Ino seksi dan cantik. Sepertinya memang seperti itu kenyataannya, aku hanyalah gadis dengan tampang standar. Jidat lebar, dada rata, dan rambut pendek seperti ini benar-benar membuatku terlihat sangat jelek.

"Forehead !" Aku tersentak ketika Ino memanggil nama gelar yang kerap ia panggil untuk ku. Ino-pig, itu adalah gelar panggilan dariku untuknya, ia tersenyum senang seraya bangkit dan segera menyusulku membuat Naruto berdecak, seolah ia tak menginginkan kedatanganku.

"Ayo ikut bergabung bersama kami..." Ajak Ino terhadapku, aku menolak dan ia terus memaksa hingga tanpa kusadari kini aku telah berdiri di dekat Naruto yang tengah duduk tenang. Sepertinya selama memaksa, diam-diam Ino menarik tanganku. Bodoh sekali aku tak menyadari hal itu.

"Naruto-kun, jangan pasang wajah stoic begitu... Tunjukan senyum mu barang sedikit !" Ino menegur Naruto yang masih tak bergeming dari ekspresinya. Canggung, itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini karena telah mengganggu moment mereka.

"Hey, apa kau sudah makan ?" Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ino membuat ia tersenyum lebar. Disaat ada kesempatan, aku mencuri lirik pada lelaki pirang nan tampan disamping sahabatku itu. Silahkan saja sebut mataku ini lancang, aku tak peduli.

Ia terlihat begitu tampan jika diamati dari samping. Ingin sekali aku membelai rambut lembut yang tak pendek dan tak panjang disana, namun sebaiknya aku tepis cepat hayalan konyol itu.

Oh tidak, rasa sakit mulai menyebar di dalam hatiku saat dengan perlahan tangan Naruto mengamit jemari Ino, ia tersenyum tipis saat Ino tak menolak. Dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajah kearah lain. Rasanya sakit sekali, aku ingin segera menghindar namun kaki ini tak mau mengikuti jalan perintah pikiranku.

Dapat aku lihat semburat tipis yang terhias di kedua pipi Ino. Naruto melihat kearah Ino lalu manik Shappire kepucatan disana melirikku membuat aku gelagapan mendapat tatapan tajam disana.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino..." Ungkap Naruto pada Ino yang entah kenapa hatiku berdesir hangat mendengar sebutan manis itu. Ah, kurasa hatiku ini sudah mulai tak waras karena si blonde itu.

"Naruto-kun, disini ada Sakura..." Ino berbisik halus yang masih bisa aku tangkap meski terdengar samar.

"Aku tak peduli" Aku tertohok dalam mendengar jawaban singkat dan datar dari Naruto, sepertinya ia benar-benar terganggu dengan keberadaanku. Entahlah, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang ini selain diam sambil terus menahan jerit tangis di dalam hatiku.

**'Tuhan, tolong bangkitkan aku dari rasa yang tak pernah terbalaskan ini.'** Aku membatin miris. Bukan hanya sekali aku berdo'a, hampir setiap detik dan entah kenapa tak sekalipun tuhan mendengar suara rintihan perih hatiku.

Benar, aku memang harus lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Aku memilih untuk dikubur hidup-hidup bersama perasaan yang telah hancur ini agar kenangan pahit dalam hidupku selalu teringat dan tak akan pernah terlupakan.

Mungkin itu adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk aku bisa menjauh dari Naruto. Walau hatiku terus menolak, tapi ragaku tak akan bisa selama aku yang berkehendak. Percuma hidup bila tak ada lagi semangat dan perasaan yang suci bersih dalam dirikku.

Semuanya telah ternoda, hatiku tak lagi bisa mencintai dan hanya hampalah yang terus-menerus menemani sisa hariku jika aku masih bisa bertahan hidup menjelang saat itu tiba.

Hanya diriku seoranglah yang mengerti bagaimana rasa sakitnya penderitaan yang aku alami.

"Apakah ada kesalahan disetiap kalimat ?"

"..."

"…"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari siapapun, yang terdengar hanyalah suara berisik isak tangis dari asal bawah pohon tinggi nan subur. Sakura menoleh dan cengo seketika mendapati Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Tenten dan Hinata sedang menangis ria disana.

Gadis gulali itu tak peduli, ia segera menyingkirkan Ino dari dekat Naruto dan langsung saja ia peluk erat tubuh kekar pemuda yang hanya terkekeh itu dan mengabaikan begitu Ino yang terus menggerutu di sepanjang jalan menghampiri tempat perkumpulan para penangis disana.

"Ini hanya latihan drama, tetapi kenapa rasanya seperti nyata... Sepertinya aku tak akan sanggup berdiri diatas panggung nanti." Sakura menutur panjang lebar dengan sesekali tangan Naruto menyelipkan anak rambut pink gadis tersebut.

"Tapi aku senang akan kehebatanmu dalam menghafal naskah untuk drama kita nanti. Hanya dalam jangka waktu dua hari kau sudah hafal semuanya..." Ucap Naruto kagum seraya mengecup kening lebar Sakura membuat gadis itu tersipu malu.

"Termikasih Naruto-kun... Aku mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu." Dan setelah iti, keduanya saling berbagi kecupan cinta satu sama lain, tak menghiraukan tangisan bombay dari teman-teman mereka yang tak kunjung reda.

Cengeng sekali, hanya menonton singkat drama percintaan dan persahabatan saja mampu membuat mereka semua jadi menangis hingga tersedu-sedu seperti itu. Bahkan air mata Lee berjatuhan dengan begitu derasnya dan sesekali ia menghirup ingus yang masih terus bersikukuh meleleh sehingga jatuh membanjiri tempat yang ia duduki.

Oh My... Itu sangat memalukan bagi kaum adam.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**Terimakasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Boleh minta pendapat? Apakah penulisan saya masih jelek dan berantakan seperti awal-awal publish ffn.**


End file.
